


SURPRISE!

by Humansunshine



Series: Maia Month 2018 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Maia Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Izzy throws Maia a birthday party at the Hunter's Moon.





	SURPRISE!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last prompt for Maia Month (unless I get some more) From magical-magnus on tumblr: Since today is the queen herself Alisha Wainwright's birthday, could you maybe write everyone close to her throwing her a surprise party. Everyone including Simon, Luke, Magnus, Alec, Madzie, Cat, Bat, pack members she’s close to and anyone else you want to include. Excluding jace.
> 
> I didn't include Cat and Madzie just cus Madzie probably shouldn't be in this kinda environment. Hope you like!

“SURPRISE!” 

Maia had to claw back the urge to shift with how violently she reacted to everyone yelling in the dark, forcing herself to relax as the Hunter’s Moon lights switched on to reveal everyone wearing party hats and holding drinks. She gave Izzy a glare even as she felt overwhelmed tears springing to her eyes, her girlfriend laughing as she bounded over to her to put a tiara in Maia’s hair. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” She giggled, and Maia shook her head.

“I was this close to wolfing out.” 

“You really didn’t know?!” Izzy asked, and Maia shook her head. “Wow… Maybe I’m not as terrible at lying as I thought.

Maia grumbled, though she gave Izzy a grateful kiss, pressing their foreheads together. “Thank you.” She whispered, and Izzy shrugged, taking her hand and leading her to make the rounds. Alec, Luke and Maryse were stood by the bar, and Maia was shocked to see Magnus behind the bar, wearing a navy apron over his clothes. He was making a batch of cocktails, his sleeves rolled to his elbows, blue magic sparkling across the shaker in his hands. 

“Margarita?” He offered, and Maia grinned, sliding onto a bar stool between Luke and Izzy.

“What are you doing back there?” She asked him.

“Physically and mentally tormenting myself,” Magnus answered, a teasing glint in his eye. “I hope you get paid handsomely for this, it’s hell.” 

Maia, Izzy, Luke, Alec and Maryse laughed. 

“Happy birthday, Maia.” Maryse smiled, leaning forward into the bar to look at her. 

“Thanks, Maryse.” She replied. It had been a little weird, Luke dating an ex-circle member who also happened to be Alec’s Mom, but Maia had gotten to know her a little over the past few months, and she seemed surprisingly humble without her runes. Maia liked her, despite herself.

“How old are you, now?” Luke asked, sipping his margarita with an assessing look on his face. Maryse laughed at him, recognising the beginnings of tipsiness, and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Twenty-two.” Maia answered, winking at Magnus in thanks for the cocktail. 

“What?! I thought you were the same age as me!” Alec exclaimed, “damn. You’ve lived a lot of life, huh?”

“You and Luke are useless,” Maia announced, rolling her eyes. “What is that, your second drink?”

“Magnus makes them strong!” Luke insisted, and Maia, Izzy and Maryse laughed at them. 

Magnus just shrugged. “I like to give value for money.” 

“Well, you’re the designated portaller, so don’t go drinking too many of those yourself, hot stuff.” Maia warned him, hopping off the bar stool to go and say hi to Clary, Bat and Simon. The three of them were playing pool, and it seemed to be Clary and Bat against Simon. Maia gave them all a quick hug, clinking her glass with theirs. “I can’t believe you all managed to keep your mouth shut.” She teased, making eye contact with Bat. “Especially you.” 

“I’m great at keeping secrets!” Bat insisted, and Simon, Izzy, Maia and Clary all snorted. “Alright, honestly Izzy didn’t tell me until today.”

“I knew it!”

“Can you blame me?” Izzy sighed, “Bat, sweetie, I love you, but you have an awful poker face. Especially when it comes to Maia.”

“I’d never lie to my alpha, I don’t see how that’s a bad thing,” Bat sniffed, and Maia slung her arm around his shoulders, giving him a little squeeze.

“That’s my boy.” She cooed. “Did you guys see that Magnus is bartending?”

“Yeah, and he’s still refusing to serve me,” Clary rolled her eyes, gesturing to her pint of coke. “I’ve been responsible for the end of the world twice and yet I’m not responsible enough to drink.” 

“Yeah, America is broken.” Maia shrugged, “what’s new?” 

“Okay, but at least you’re gonna be twenty-one at some point. I’m stuck being underage forever.” Simon huffed, “and I can’t even drink beer anymore.” 

“Plasma gets you drunker than any alcohol ever could,” Izzy reminded him.

“True,” Simon allowed, “but you can’t exactly instagram a round of blood plasma, can you?” 

Everyone laughed.


End file.
